Various sidelamp designs have been used on automobiles over the years, and these include roof mounted sidelamps, door mounted sidelamps, and fender mounted sidelamps of various construction. Examples of roof mounted automobile sidelamps are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,065,867 issued to Seigfried and also in U.S. Pat. No. 2,086,524 issued to Clark. However, to the best of my knowledge the above designs do not provide good side lighting which extends from and is integral with the headlamp of an automobile and is operable therewith in a novel, rotatable and versatile manner. In addition, as far as is known, the above sidelamp designs of the prior art do not provide simplified switching schemes which will allow the sidelamp to be operated either simultaneously with the headlamp or independently thereof as a function of other automobile lighting functions or manually. Furthermore, none of the prior art side lighting schemes examined to date provide rotational side lighting from a sweep position immediately adjacent to a main headlight in order to allow continuous lighting and surveillance from a forward looking direction and through a sweep angle of ninety (90) degrees to a direction which is approximately perpendicular to the side door of an automobile.